disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Mist566
"Happy times live forever!" -Mist566 Mist566 is a semi-popular artist on Disney Create with 600+ fans and 12,000+ stars. She is mostly famous for drawing her OSCs, but also draws wolves and the like sometimes, along with practicing other styles. Personality Most say I'm shy, smart, quiet, kind, a good student, creative, and artistic. Once you get to know me, though, I'll be louder, funny, and EPIC! xD I usually try hold it in when I'm mad, but I can really get annoyed. I won't get super-mad in public, though. Whenever I think someone is wrong or I think they should agree with me, I always try to proove my point and get them to agree. Here's what I put for application-things: Shy, quiet, at first, but when you get to know me I am fun, loud, exciting, and funny. I try to get my way sometimes, and prove my point, but I'm always a sort of "teacher's pet," obiediet, type of person, very smart, creative, hardworking and clever. I can be insecure, though... Appearance If you saw me, you'd see I look like this: *Long, messy brown hair, normally in a braid *Deep brown eyes *I kinda have freckles *I'm normally smiling I guess xD *And I basically look like my DC self, but maybe my hair is a little darker. I mean how close can you get? lol Characters Long list. xD (Note:'' Italics'' mean they're not on DC yet) Original Sonic Characters: Rocken out argen blargen.jpg|April Disney-Create-Mist566-Nickolettes-NL-Contest-3-xD.jpg|Nickolette Disney-Create-Mist566-Kris-and-Some-Notes.jpg|Kris *April the Hedgehog *Nickolette the Hedgehog *Christopher (Kris) the Cat *Lilac the Arctic Fox *Kyra the Rabbit *Bruno the Hedgehog *''Devin the Hedgehog'' *''3D the Dingo/Arctic Fox'' *''Cobalt the Wolf'' *''Iron the Wolf'' *''Nickle the Wolf'' *''Agnesa the Fox/Cat'' *''DJ the Wolf'' *''Sparkle the hedgehog'' *''Jennifer the wolf'' *''Christin the Wolf'' Yeah, there's a lot, soo.... MANY MORE XD Wolves/Fursonas: *Icy-Blue the Arctic Fox *Vio the Wolf *Avril the Wolf There's a lot of unnamed ones. Warriors Cats: *Stripetail *Foxface *''Mistfoot'' *''Amberfur'' *''Jaytalon'' *''Bluejaw'' *''Lostheart'' Yeah, a lot more for this, too. My Little Pony Original Characters: *Peppermint Cane *''Curly Heart'' *''Dubstep Remix'' Collab Accounts ArtMonsterz was my first collab account, consisting of: Katebith, 123lovelost, oO_Birdie_Oo, Minecraft4ever, pengytess, Shelbybeagle, Pinkshimmer16, Tablet001, and Midnite_Eclipse. I was most active on it, though I'm pretty sure it's banned now. :c Paint_Puppies was my second that Cutie kindly asked me to join. I never made a picture, though, and now it's banned. ='( Candifloss, LLDelapa, Vampireart4, Lilderpderp, 123Lovelost, mysticmeadows, birdie*22, petshopface, and TB001 were in it. BestWolfFriends is my third collab account which Petshopface asked me to be in. This is, most likely, the only collab account that isn't banned.... Well, once not banned, as it is, sadly, banned now. This collab had the artists denim03, petshopface, and lilythewolf in it. Interests *I love, love, love, drawing. Obviously! *I also love school. My teachers and friends say I'm smart. In fact, I'm at reading level Z, apparently. I got so surprised--that's, like, for eighth graders, and I'm far from there... I'm only in fourth grade... *Writing. I mainly love writing fiction, about my characters, Warriors cats, or my pets. *Reading! It's so amazing to get lost in a book!! I especially love the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. *Playing video games. I have fun with that, whether it's on the computer, Wii, or DSi/3DS. Inspirations I love so ''many artists on DC, it's hard to name them all! Whether they draw OSCs or help me learn another style, I love them to bits! Here are just some of them: *I'd have to say, all my DCFs! You guys are all amazing! =) *Skellington_Rox *fairy_fun099 *dogdaisypoodle *BoBoJoe *SLiNKi47 *isparklehearts *lil_nan *Neonspadia *Yippers *Mockingjay1001 *jellybeans411 *theTARDISrocks *ECLIPSED_MOON13 *Lilderpderp *Artwonder12 *Candifloss *BlueScribble *NeonDuctTape *ROCKY-COOKIE *keepitup_13 *Im_pawprints So many more, I can't think of ''all ''of them! Disney Create Friends Wow, this'll be hard to name all of them! If I forgot someone, feel free to add yourself or another artist you know I'm friends with. *Mushirules101 & jes202 (My siblings :P) *Battybat8 *Tablet001 *Katebith *kelcie19 *mudstar123 *Sarasparks *puppydog58 *ROCKY-COOKIE *Rose20_23 *Mockingjay1001 *Epic-ninjagirlxD *AMM122 *Lilderpderp *lilythewolf11 *CreateBeSpecial *Zuesdemigod2002 *denim03 *123lovelost *Elegantly_Art1 *KittyGirl2012 *Psitta *Casualgirl10 *petshopface *Candifloss *oO_birdie_Oo *XDlucky3XD *BoBoJoe *ROTTWEILERCAKE *VEEN-RED-ROSE *BaltoCreations *xX_ravenlight_Xx *Frankentine274 *More people I can't think of xD Likes *DOCTOR WHO AND MATT SMITH :D *Sonic *Drawing (REALLY?) *Writing *Friends *Helping people *Being happy *Being a Christian ^-^ *Smiling *Animals *Pets *Create *The Internet <3 xD *Making someone laugh/smile *Mah best buds *Making stuff *School *My teachers, most of the time *The Warriors series :D *Sleep :3 *Food =) *Music ~ =D *Club Penguin o3o *Stuffffffz Dislikes *Cussing/Swearing/Cursing (Okay, I mean, I won't swear myself, but I can stand some bad words. Not excessive... lol) *Mean/rude people/bullies *Having to do something for someone else, that's against what I wanted *Being hungry *Seeing sad people/being sad *No art! *Hypocrites *Really snotty, "popular", people who are like, "I'm the best! You all should listen to me because I'm perfect, and your stupid!" *The fact that collab accounts are dying D: *Copiers >=( *People without an account can't go on anymore?!?! ;o; That really stinks!!! I feel so bad!! *Fights :c *Being bored.... *Etc, other negative things Favorites Favorite show: DOCTOR WHOOOOO Favorite book series: Warriors by Erin Hunter! >:D Favorite songs: I don't know, I really have A LOT. Favorite sport: Hockey, basketball, ping pong, volleyball, or swimming? I'm not sure Favorite food: My Dad's... HAMBUGAHS!! :D Favorite outfit: I don't have a certain favorite, but I guess I basically like comfy things, sneakers, comfy jeans, colorful things, etc. Favorite drink: I guess, water? I do like Sprite though Favorite subject: In school? I'd say art or English Language Arts Favorite color: Purple, a bright one, has always been my favorite. Though, I use a lot of different shades of blue for Mist (my DC account), so I like blue too. Favorite band: Idk, I like Maroon5, The Wanted, Big Time Rush, and I'm not a hater of 1D, I mean their music is fine Favorite music genres: Pop, I guess, and pop rock? Questions Answered GUYS, ASK ME SOMETHINGS, ASK ME!!! xD Question by Candi: '"whats ur 3 favorite colors" '''My 3 favorites would have to be a neon blue, a pinkish purply violet thing (the color April is), and a neon/darkish purple. Trivia *I honestly don't know how to ride a bicycle don't make fun of me o-o *My best friend and I are obsessed with Warriors cats and we pretend we are them. :3 I'm Stripetail and she's Amberfur. *When I grow up, I want to be: A teacher, a lawyer, and/or an author *I've had a DC account since late summer of 2010, when I was going to second grade. I remember writing a story in class about a picture my sister drew of Mickey Mouse. cx *I tend to criticize, like, about how I think something should be... I'm just like that. :P *I am greatful for every single one of my fans, thank you! =) *I tend to use "xD" a lot..... xD *I love looking at my old pictures/comments on DC and just be like, "I was that stupid and horrible back then?" xD *I made an account before because I was bored.... SSH, DON'T TELL ANYONE! xD I tried to make it look like it wasn't me... http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Guest473355430 (Sunset_102) Final Words Okay, guys, I think I'm done with my first article! Please only edit if you find a grammar/spelling mistake, and tell me if you do. I want to thank Katebith for letting me use her article for help and using her favorites thing. I will probably add a request/questions/art section and pictures. Feel free to ask anything! :3 Hey, guys, mind checking out a quiz: How well do you know me? :D Or this one ! :3 Pictures done for me~ Here are some pics awesome people have done for me... Thanks! xD I might do one of my own art but too lazy too for now. Yeah. Help me find some I've missed, please, and add any you make for me here, too! ^U^ Formisteh.jpg|By 123lovelost, me in anime Formist.PNG|By Bubbleskirt, me and her. DCformist.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo, us. April for Mist.png|By Lilderpderp, my OSC April in anime Mistt-1-.jpg|By Candifloss; she drew my name fancily on paper For Mist566.jpg|By Lilderpderp, a sketch of me on paper, in anime OSC Yourself Contest Prize! -D 800 600 q50.jpg|A contest prize for Mockingjay1001's contest, "OSC Yourself." I'm the second. love love love ; u ;.jpg|By Tablet001, my OSCs Nickolette and Kris on a beach walk. Friends.jpg|By Tablet001, me (left), her, and Battybat8 from DC. April.png|By Rose20_23, my OSC April, made on SAI Kris.jpg|My OSC, Kris, by Starblaide (turturmy) Miest.jpg|By Candifloss, her and my OSC April in PPG human april.jpg|By pensandpaint3000, my OSC April, as a human April by MJ.jpg|By Mockingjay1001, my OSC April Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-April-for-Mist566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, April. Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-For-Mist-566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, a letter to me.. (WHY DIDN'T I GET THE REQUEST DONE LAZY BUTT) Disney-Create-AnimeLoverFan-April-Request.jpg|By AnimeLoverFan, my OSC April. Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566 (1).jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a picture of an OSC I made for her Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566.jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a wolf she made for me Disney-Create-JubiLizzy123-for-Mist566.jpg|By Jubilizzy123, my OSC Lilac, with hers, Lizzy Disney-Create-KittyGirl2010-For-Mist566-April-and-Sam.jpg|By Kittygirl2010, April with Sam, her OSC liliac.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, drawing of Liliac, my OSC, as a human Request2.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, us. Disney-Create-Misty-moon-7-Mist566s-Request.jpg|By Misty-moon-7, her mascot Violet, with mine, Stripetail. Disney-Create-kletom-4-mah-fwiend-mist.jpg|By kletom, my OSC April as a PPG. Disney-Create-karin840-Avril-Gift.jpg|My Wolfcoon Avril by Karin840, a gift for me. Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-Realistic-pizza-for-Mist566.jpg|By jessie_grl Disney-Create-Firefly-7-Mist566-s-request.jpg|My warriors character, Stripetail, by Firefly-7 For Mist566DC.jpg|By Derpyhooves78, my OSC Kyra as a PPG Disney-Create-oO-birdie-Oo-For-Mist566.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo. Her and I having a picnic. Disney-Create-Under-Par-For-Mist556-request-D.jpg|By Under_Par, me as a schoolgirl Disney-Create-Pinkshimmer10-For-Mist566.jpg|By Pinkshimmer16, me (April) and her in PPG Disney-Create-ROCKY-COOKIE-For-mist566-request-6.jpg|ROCKY-COOKIE and I (April) in PPG MISTSWAG.jpg|By Candifloss. Category:About me